


Heated Debate

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, High School, Hotels, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Iris West, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: Barry and Iris have always hated each other. But what if staying the night in a hotel room before their big debate changes things?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Heated Debate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic of 2020! I hope that your new year is going well so far. I promised myself I would try to write more and I'm getting a little better at it. There's no better feeling than completing a fan fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

I hate Barry Allen. Why did i invite him and Linda into my hotel room?  
"I can't believe you're still arguing with me!" Iris said.

"You're the one who's arguing. I know I'm right." I've know Barry for six months now. We both joined the debate team at the same time. At first, I thought he was cute. But then I beat him in a practice debate. And ever since then he's done nothing but argue with me. In the hotel room, our teammate Linda tries to intervene. 

"Guys, does it even matter what pizza we order? We're suppose to debate with the opposition. Not each other." Linda stated.

" Tell HIM that." 

"Tell HER that." We're away at a competition. We got through the semi-finals. And the final is tomorrow. I've worked really hard to get here. The whole team has. Even Barry, I suppose. 

"Look, im just right about this, okay? Bell peppers on pizza are gross." Barry said confidently. 

"YOU'RE GROSS." Linda throws her hands up. 

"Stop!" Linda shouted. 

"But he's so infuriating!" She raises her eyebrows. 

"Have you ever wondered WHY you find him so infuriating?" What's that suppose to mean? 

"I assume he was born that way." Linda shakes her head, like there's something I just don't get. But what? He might be hot, but he's super annoying. 

"So are we getting pizza, or what?" Barry asked. 

"No." Linda said.

"Only if it has Bell peppers." 

"I've prepared an argument against bell peppers." Linda stands ups and shouts over us.

"I don't even like pizza." We both stare at her. 

"What kinda of person doesn't like pizza?" I state in horrier.

"I bet I can persuade you to give pizza another chance."

"I get I can convince you of the necessity for bell peppers." I agrue.

"You know what? I'm done for the night.' Linda says getting up.

" But we're suppose to be practicing!"

"Practice on each other." Linda says grabbing her purse and leaving. 

"This is all your fault." I said.

"In what universe?" He asked.

"If we lose finals tomorrow, it's on you." Barry holds his hands up.

"Okay, maybe. But seriously, who doesnt like pizza?" He grins and his dimples pop. Suddenly I'm aware that we're alone in my hotel room. Sitting on either side of my bed. 

"Okay, we need to choose a topic. I really want to win tomorrow."  
Barry looks serious. He starts to bite his lip. 

"Do you have an idea?" I asked

"I don't know. You might not like it. But I think it would be a really good way to test out skills." Barry said

"What's that topic?"

"We should debate us going out." I stare at him. 

"Together. With each other." He clarified

"I know what going out means!" I can see his face getting hot. Why would he suggest that? But then, it IS a great topic. Whoever argues for us going out is going to have to dig really deep to be convincing. Barry shakes his head.

"That was a dumb idea. Forget it. I can think of something else."

"No, I actually think it's a great idea." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Im up for a challenge." 

"Okay. Do you wanna take for, or against?" I think about it. I can think of a million reasons we shouldn't go out: We argue non stop. He doesn't like at all. It would be a complete disaster. The argument against us going out is clear. Which means it would be easier. Which means I should definitely argue FOR us going out. 

"I'll argue for." He raises an eyebrow. 

"Only because I want to improve my debating skills." For a moment I think he's even going to argue over this. But then he nods. 

"Okay then. Let's here it." I look at him. He's really cute. Hazel eyes. Brown hair. Dimples. But the last thing I want to do is compliment him. 

"Okay, my first point would be about your compatibility. We're both competitive. You're smart, and I'm smart. We take all the same classes. We both joined debating. In fact, in debate, you really push me to my limits." I pause. It feels weird to be talking to him like this. All we usually do is scowl at each other. I tell myself it's for the competition tomorrow. If I should argue why I can go out with Barry, I can agrue anything. He nods encouraginly. 

"It really impressed me when you won the debate in quarter-finals." His eyebrows go up. 

"Let's see, what else? I'd go on to say something about that time I saw you in the library. You were helping Linda with her presentation for class. She was really struggling. And you were so patient. Even though you needed to get your own presentation done, too. Oh! And one time I saw you outside the grocery store. You were helping an old lady with her shopping." I come to a sudden stop. And I stare at him. 

"You're doing great. Carry on!" I move around the bed so I'm sitting next to him. I want I able to really look at him. He's staring right into my eyes. Our shoulders are touching. And I find myself wanting more than our shoulders to touch. I tear my gaze away from his lips.

"Go on." 

"Um, that's all I can think of." There's a pause. 

"Okay, then it's my turn." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Here goes. You never back down when you believe in something. You've made me work harder than I ever have before." He leans closer. My breath hitches. 

"You're smart. And beautiful. And I think about you all the time. Even though I've tried to stop myslef. Even though I've tried to hide it by arguing with you. I think you're incredible."  
I swallow.

"You're suppose to go AGAINST us going out." 

"Am I? I forgot." He leans in to kiss me. Closing the last few centimeters between us. And i let him. This is one thing im not going to argue about.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you made it to the end. I apologize for any mistakes I made I didn't go through it all. Thanks for reading. Feedback is very much appreciative! Until next time


End file.
